Today, several types of medical objects are distinguished by their composition (metal, glass, polymer). Knowing that the temperature of polymers must not exceed about 60-70° C. (for the least resistant), consequently, it is necessary to use another method than the one based on heat (autoclave, etc.) to sterilize them.
Ethylene oxide (EtO) is a good candidate for sterilizing polymers. The sterilization cycle in this case includes 2-4 hours of contact with EtO and a long ventilation period (at least 12 hours) because of EtO toxicity. (J. F. Gardner and M. M. Peel, Introduction to Sterilization, Disinfection and Infection Control, Churchill Livingstone, Melbourne Edinburgh London Tokyo and New York, 1991).
The use of a N2—O2 flowing afterglow is an alternative solution of choice for EtO sterilization of polymers because it does not seem to generate long-lived toxic by-products. Also, the Applicants found no impregnation of residues/toxic materials on polymers such as polyethylene and polystyrene. Therefore, no ventilation period is needed and, as a result, the duration of the whole sterilization cycle would be shorter.
To ensure that the objects remain sterile, these are generally packaged or wrapped before the sterilization cycle. There are various types of packaging according to the sterilization method.
To the best of the knowledge of the Applicants, the literature does not contain any guideline regarding specific packaging for medical devices and other objects when using the flowing afterglow of a N2—O2 plasma.